Yeah, and Justin Bieber would fall for ME!
by LionsOnASee-Saw
Summary: Ivalyn is an ordinary girl at an ordinary school. Until Justin Bieber comes along. He has a golddigga girlfriend but will that stop him from getting what he really wants? Do famous and normal really mix? I suck at summaries!
1. index

**A/N: Hey! Yey new story!!! This ones dedicated to BiebersFavouriteBritGal. Her stories are awesome! She gave me the idea for this because I was reading her Justin Bieber story Where Are We Now? And I was just dying to do a Justin Bieber story, so be thankful to her!!**

**Anyways this is just an intro kinda chapter to introduce you to the characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah x x x**

**Characters**

**Ivalyn Smith.**

15.

She has brown hair that in some lights has almost red tinges to it.

She has chocolate brown eyes and she is about 5ft 1"

She doesn't really have a clique, but she has her own group of friends who she is the "leader" of.

She's kind and caring but if you hurt her family or her friends she can get very protective.

She is a straight A+ student but she isn't a geek.

She is very pretty even though she doesn't think so.

Nicknames : Iv, Lyn, Ivvie, Iva & Smithy

**Zaynah Smith**

13.

She is Ivalyn's little sister.

She has platinum blonde hair.

She has grey eyes that are rimmed with black on the outside.

She is part of the music group and has dreams of being a singer.

She's very hyper and can be a bit overwhelming but very loveable.

She has good grades but not as good as Ivalyns.

She is very pretty and could be part of the popular group if she wanted but she doesn't like fake people

Nicknames: Zay, Z, Smithy Jr., Nah, Zay-Zay & Blondie

**Nevaeh Johnson**

16

She is one of the "populars", the school slut & she is also Justin's girlfriend.

They met at one of his concerts and she fools him into thinking she is sweet and innocent but really she is just a gold-digger.

She has dyed blond hair and green eyes. She is only 5ft.

She is quite stupid and only ever gets below average grades.

Nicknames: Nev, Vay, Nay, NJ, Nevvy & Nev-alicious

**Justin Bieber**

16

Also one of the populars although he is one of the rare non-fakes.

He has golden brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes

He is only 5ft 2".

He is also kind of a part of the music group because of his singing career.

He is very smart and totally down to earth for someone famous.

Nicknames: JB, Biebs, Beaver, Jus, Bieber, Pretty boy & superstar

**Sabella Monroe**

15

Sabella is Ivalyn's best friend

She has bright red hair and green eyes.

She is also part of Ivalyn's group and sort of part of the populars as she is a cheerleader.

She has a fiery temper and you don't want to get on her bad side as she doesn't forgive easily.

She is the same height as Ivalyn.

Nicknames: Belly, Sabs, Sabelly, Belroe, Bella & Sabby

**Ryan Butler**

16

Justin's best friend

He is Justin's complete opposite

He is the football star and a complete player

He has average grades

He has brown hair and blue eyes. He also has braces.

Nicknames: Ry, Butter, Footballer, Ryler & .

**A/N: so those are the main characters. If you have any ideas for anymore characters or any ideas for the main story then sure pm them or review whatevers! Might not get the first chapter up tonight cause it's kinda late and I wanna make the first chapter really good so yeah and stuff!!=L anways do you think the characters are okay and that? Omg I sound stupid lols.**

**I'm going now to save you from my stupidness**

**Sarah x x x **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! First chapter is up!!!=) dunno why I didn't put it up yesterday I'm just slightly retarded lols =L anyways I don't own Justin Bieber or Ryan I only own all the other non-famous characters that I made up!!=) Oh and before I forget in my story she lives in America but since I'm from Scotland it will be the Scottish school system! ****J**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ivalyn's POV**

Hi. My names Ivalyn Smith. I'm 15 years old and I live in Atlanta, USA. I have one sister Zaynah, we're really close as she is only 2 years younger than me. My best friend is Sabella Monroe. My dream is to become a writer and have my books on the best-selling list, it has been since I was 5.

I was at school sitting at the back of registration with Sabella. We have the coolest teacher ever Mrs. McGowan, who is also my ICT teacher, she is just like another teenager! Sabby and me were just up the back discussing _The Vampire Diaries_ when everyone was deathly quiet. We knew who it was without even looking up. It was Neveah Johnson the school slut and also teen pop star Justin Bieber's girlfriend. He lived in Atlanta but because he toured a lot he didn't come to school, Neveah could be as slutty as she wanted. The other sluts followed in after her. Jessica, Georgia & Crystal obeyed her every word like she was God or something.

They sat at the front next to the boys and started flirting even though Jessica's boyfriend Jake was in this class. Those girls had no shame.

"Iv? Ivvie? IVALYN!" Sabella said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head then smiled at her.

"Yeah come out of lala land Iv did you not just hear Mrs. McG? We are getting a new student today!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down in her seat. It was my fault really, I gave her skittles this morning. I laughed.

"Boy or girl?" I asked. She frowned and did that hand stroking your chin thingy.

"I dunno Mrs. McG didn't say so anyways have you heard Paramore's new song?" she said.

Did I mention Sabella has the attention span of a wet mop and the memory of a goldfish.

"One thing at a time Sabelly, and yes I did actually I have it on my iPod!" I answered her.

She just started rambling away and I was looking at the door waiting for the new student to come in.

Soon enough our guidance teacher Mr. Mann came in and stood in front of the class until we were all quiet… it took a while.

"As you know we have a new student arriving today, now he is, I believe, something of a thing between you girls but please no screaming and treat him like a normal human being!" he said to us. Okay and that's not at all confusing just let the kid in already!

"Oh and before I forget, Ivalyn you will be his guide for the week!" he added somewhat too cheerfully. I never put my name up for that or anything! It must be just because I'm such a "wonderful student!" or probably he is just in all my classes or something. I felt the evils I was getting from all the "populars" I mean seriously they haven't even seen the guy yet! I rolled my eyes at them, they were so immature!

"Yes, sir" I said politely even though I wanted to strangle him right there… I don't really like newbies as you can probably tell! Mr. Mann smiled at me as if I had just sent him to freakin Mars! Just open the door already!

"So children, I would like to introduce your new classmate, Justin Bieber!" he said. OH MY GOD! No way was I showing JUSTIN _FREAKIN_ BIEBER around for a whole week! This was just … wow!

He walked in and I swear he looks even better in real life if that is even possible! He was gorgeous! His golden brown hair all swept back and his big chocolate eyes I swear you could just melt! And his smile was indescribable! I mean he is an okay singer but man was that boy a looker! But wait wasn't he? OMG he was Neveah's boyfriend! Oh great! Like he would go for me anyway.

**A/N: omg! This is soo short I am sorry! I wanted to do justins POV as well but I have to go cause I'm going out so =( I'll do all of next chapter (or most of it) in Justin's POV to make up for this dreadful chapter!! Promise! So anyway what did you think?**

**Review? Pretty please with Justin Bieber on top ?=L **

**Thanks **

**Sarah**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! Got sent home from school so I thought I'd write a chapter to make myself feel better!=) So this is Justin's POV this time might give you a little of Ivalyn at the end to see what she thinks of Mr. Bieber. Thanks once again to BiebersFavouriteBritGal and also idareyoutomove for reviewing! I don't own Justin Bieber unfortunately =( anyway back to the story!**

**Sarah x x **

**Justins POV**

Great! Just great! My mom had decided since I didn't have to tour for another year that I would be going back to school. What a way to spend your time when you are a superstar! Anyway I'm going to be at the same high school as my girlfriend Neveah, I haven't told her yet since I wanted it to be a surprise for her. She was amazing! We met at one of my concerts and clicked like instantly. And she was totally cool with me having to be away touring a lot, so that was great too. I was standing outside my new registration classroom, waiting for the guidance teacher Mr. Mann to introduce me and tell them no screaming or whatever, like they would listen. He opened the door and I walked in, smiling at the shocked looks on peoples faces. I looked around and saw Neveah! I didn't know she would be in my class. My smile grew at the sight of her and she beamed at me.

"So, Justin" Mr. Mann said to me "For this week you will be shown around by Ivalyn Smith, since you have all your classes together."

My smile fell slightly, I would have been fine with NJ showing me around, but I suppose if we had different classes? Ah well. I looked around to try and figure out who Ivalyn was. Ivalyn huh? Weird name for Atlanta.

"Ivalyn come up to the front please" Mrs. McGowan asked her, and a girl up the back stood up and made her way up to the front of the class. I knew I was staring at her but I couldn't help it she was gorgeous! She had brown hair but because of the light it had slightly red tinges to it, and she had chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt in. Wait, I thought to myself, what about Nev she is sitting right there, Jerk! I shook my head and smiled at the girl.

"Hey I'm Ivalyn and I guess I'll be showing you around this week!" she said to me smiling then she wandered back to her seat next to a red-head with bright green eyes. Ivalyn looked back at me then looked over at Neveah. She rolled her eyes and sat next to her friend when I went and sat next to Neveah who was looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey baby!" I said to her flashing my signature smile. She shook her head then smiled back at me.

"Hey! So, like, why didn't you tell me you were coming here sweetie?" Neveah asked me, I swear her puppy dog eyes are the worst ever but I still cant resist! I laughed softly at her, she wasn't the brightest, but I still loved her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, duh!" I answered and realisation flashed in her eyes. I slipped my arm around her and she snuggled into me. It takes a while to get used to her being slightly stupider than everyone but her amazing personality totally makes up for that. I was wondering about that Ivalyn chick though. I wanted to know about her if I had to follow her about all week.

"Since I'm following her about for a week, what's that Ivalyn chick like?" I asked Neveah

She rolled her eyes.

"She's a total bitch! Her and her little friend Sabella. They are both complete freaks and no-one wants to talk to them don't hang about with them come with us!" she whined and at the last part pointing to her and her friends. I nodded at her deep in thought. Was I really going to be with a complete bitch all week? Cause she must be because Neveah doesn't lie to me, so it must be true! She seemed nice enough though and she was totally gorgeous! Maybe she was like an ex-popular who turned nasty or whatever cause with those looks she could go anywhere! Wait, what the hell am I thinking I'm with Neveah! God I'm a rubbish boyfriend! The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts. We walked into the corridor and I knew I didn't have any classes with Neveah so I gave her a kiss and waited for Ivalyn.

She came out with Sabella, who glared at me. They hugged and when they separated Ivalyn just started walking down the corridor. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled and she turned round an apologetic look on her face and waited for me.

"Sorry I kinda forgot" she said laughing at herself.

"So why was your friend giving me the evils?" I asked, I couldn't help myself!

Ivalyn rolled her eyes and laughed ,

"Sabella is wary of teenage guy stars, she thinks their all players out to break hearts, you unfortunately fall into this category!" she said way to cheery and started walking again.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" she called back at me then began humming and skipping down the corridor laughing at the stares she was getting. I rolled my eyes and followed after her. Neveah was almost right she was kinda a freak but in a cool "I don't care what you think" kinda way. She wasn't a bitch but. She was anything but, I have known her all of 10 minutes and I already know that she is a very honest kind person. You can just tell with some people. One thing was for sure, this week would be anything but boring!

To be continued…

**A/N : yah I couldn't be bothered writing anymore I feel too ill=( hope this is okay! I think it wont be in your top five chapters though cause writing when your sick and slightly delirious isn't really that good that's one of the reasons I came up with my twilight one-shot that I cant even remember the name! I was soo out of it because I was like high on cold medicine lols =P **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews for an ill person??=) they'll make me feel much better!=)**

**Sarah **

**Xxxxxxxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hey there! (: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! ): I've been ill and I have tests and stuff so yeah all boring stuff you don't want to hear (: glad to be back though ! (: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter I've wrote most of it on my BlackBerry so it may be shorter than usual which I dread to think because OMG, my chapters have been so short recently ): 

Well enjoy ! (:

Sarah 

Xxxxx

Ivalyn's POV 

**Justin, it seemed, was quite smart for a teen-pop star. I'm not meaning that in a bad way but because he is touring a lot so you would expect him to be a bit behind in class. Sabella, Justin and I had a free period before lunch so we went and sat under the large apple tree next to the football field where Sabella and I usually sit. Unfortunately Neveah and her group of sluts also had this period free and I could see them walking towards us to claim reclaim "popular property" as the populars boyfriends were called. **

"**Hey Justin baby!" Neveah called with an obviously fake smile on her face, throwing us a glare when Justin wasn't looking. **

**He grinned at her and shouted **

"**Hey Nevvy! You coming over to sit?" **

**I looked at Sabella with a is-he-serious look on my face. We just collapsed with laughter. **

"**The populars… sit with us… are you mental?" I choked out between laughs. He looked at me with a funny expression on his face. **

"**What do you mean by that?" he asked confused.**

"**We're the 'freaks' as they like to call us. Sitting with us will not only lose you your reputation but also by the look on her face your girlfriend" I stated truthfully. Our group was the group that everyone stated as freaks because we were all slightly different. Sam was an emo but he was a nice person. Sierra was a bit of a nerd but she was really pretty and had a great personality. Connor was an ex-popular he couldn't take all the fakeness. And then there was Sabella and myself. Sab was a cheerleader and she was very pretty and smart but because I was her best friend Neveah and her group hated her. And I was the 'leader' of our group. I was a straight A student, pretty average. I was nothing special so I didn't know why Sabella wanted to be my best friend to be honest but I'm glad she does. Justin looked shocked, but then he had a look of determination about him. **

"**Neveah!" he shouted "Come over here a minute!" **

**I looked at Sabella. Was this kid crazy! **_**Them **_**come over **_**here**_**? We are soo gonna get humiliated. Stupid cheerleaders. Well not all of them cause Sab is a cheerleader, so maybe I was being a bit **

**stereotypical but it's true for most of them. Neveah and her group walked over, she looked furious! She held out her hand for Justin to get up but he shook his head and patted the ground next to him. Neveah sat down with a huff glaring at us. **

"**Baby what are you doing with these freaks? I told you Ivalyn is a bitch and Sabella is her little puppy" she spat at us. Justin looked mad and confused at the same time.**

"**Hey!" he said reproachfully "They are actually nice people Neveah, stop being such a bitch!" See my jaw? Yeah well it freakin' dropped! Zomg! (A/N: haha private joke XD) **

"Nah Justin, just go with Neveah before she blows a fuse" I said trying to hold in my laughter. Justin got up with an apologetic look and started walking away with Neveah. One look at Sabella and I was in complete hysterics.

"That did not just happen" She finally chocked out. Well, that was todays entertainment over with. Finally the bell rang for lunch and thankfully we all had the same lunch period.

Connor came running up to us "SMITHY!" he yelled and picked me up twirling me round.

"Haha very funny Con, how many times don't call me Smithy!" I said as he put me down, I was laughing at him though. Sam and Sierra were already sitting at our table and the three of us joined them. Sam waved and smiled but Sierra was reading her latest obsession, The Percy Jackson series. Don't ask she has a thing for Logan Lerman since she seen The Butterfly Effect and Meet Bill. **(A/N: Those films are AWESOME ! xD) **

"Yaldee!" she called her voice muffled from her usual chocolate muffin.

"So, you girls met the new hunk yet?" Connor asked us in a gay **(No offence!) **voice winking. I swear I worry about that boy. We all cracked up and Sam threw a grape at him.

"Ow! For a sissy boy you have a strong throw Sammy!" Connor said. Sam just flipped him off, good old Sam. I heard footsteps behind me and looked around, it was Justin.

"Hey, Superstar!" I called to him. He stuck his tongue out at me. SO mature. He started laughing at me.

"Hey Ivvie, By the way I met your sister just there." he said smirking at me. Oh Lord help us all.

"Really?" I asked laughing nervously "Please tell me no-one had given her any Jelly Tots!" he looked confused. I rolled my eyes, "Small jelly things covered in sugar, yellow packet?" I asked. A look of recognition appeared on his face. Shit!

"Yeah she did have a packet of those, possessive too" he laughed. I looked over his shoulder and Neveah was standing there, a glare on her face. I nodded in her direction and Justin turned round.

"Well, I'll see you later Ivvie!" he smiled and waved, then walked over to Neveah, and I was positive that there would be screaming in the next five minutes.

**a/n: So there is this crappy chapter just wanted it up I know it is soo bad! Just cause I havent updated in sooo long! |Review please? With Justin on top ?**

**Sarah **

**Xxxxx**


	5. Author Note

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't written in ages! My netbook crashed, then my old laptop that I was using didn't have enough memory for me to write, but my mum got a new laptop so I'm using that to finish writing my stories! I'll continue with all my stories soon, just wanted to let everyone know what was going on! (: **

**LoveLoveLove**

**Sarah xx**


End file.
